This application relates to a mount for a blade outer air seal in a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines typically include a fan delivering air into a compressor. The air is compressed in the compressor and delivered into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine blades, driving them to rotate. Turbine rotors, in turn, drive the compressor and fan rotors.
The efficiency of the engine is impacted by ensuring that the products of combustion pass in as high a percentage as possible across the turbine blades. Leakage around the blades reduces efficiency.
Thus, a blade outer air seal is provided radially outward of the blades to prevent leakage radially outwardly of the blades. The blade outer air seal is spaced from a radially outer part of the blade by a tip clearance.
Since the blades and the blade outer air seal are formed of different materials, they respond to temperature changes in different manners. As the two expand while being heated, the tip clearance may be reduced and the blade may rub on the blade air outer seal, which is undesirable.